The Eternal Shinobi
by AceofRavens
Summary: After the 4th Shinobi War, Naruto leaves as he has no real reason to stay due to certain issues that have arisen. He finds himself in the PJO universe where, unknown to him, one of his parents is alive, but not in any way that he is truly expecting. OP Naruto, Sage Naruto, NarutoX?
1. Chapter 1

**The Eternal Shinobi**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own neither Naruto nor PJO; they belong to Kishimoto and Riordan, respectively. I'm just playing in their sandbox for a while.**_

Chapter 1: What do you do with an Immortal Shinobi…?

Sighing as he looked around the house one final time, the shinobi smiled faintly as he recalled all the good times that he'd had here over the years. Then he frowned as he realized that he still hadn't aged physically since he was twenty five. Sadly shaking his head as he sighed once more, he absently rubbed his hand over his stomach as he thought back to the reason for his Eternal Youth and Immortality.

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu!**_

 _Eighteen year old Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto stood silently across from Uchiha Madara's cooling corpse for a moment, before unrolling a sealing scroll and throwing it gently across the body before channeling a tiny bit of chakra and sealing his body within it. An almost imperceptible flash of red crossed his amethyst colored orbs. His hair, once a bright sunny yellow, was now predominately the crimson of his mother's clan, with blonde and black tips._

 _Having found out about his mother's clan, the Uzumaki, from Ero-Sennin while they were on their three year training trip had led him to create a_ _ **Chi Bunshin**_ _, or_ _ **Blood Clone**_ _, that had taken his place while he had left for Whirlpool Country in search of anything that was left of his fallen Clan. Once he had made it safely past the traps that had been left behind simply because they couldn't be gotten rid of, he had dropped the genjutsu hiding his eyes and placed the tiniest bit of chakra, activating his Sharingan._

 _The Dojutsu of the Uchiha Clan was his by birthright, but he'd kept it a secret from everyone but Uchiha Itachi, the Sandaime and Godaime Hokage's. The Sandaime, Sarutobi Hiruzen, had known about it since the incident where he'd activated them when he was five years old; Itachi knew about it since he'd been the one to train him in the abilities and how the eyes were just a tool, like a kunai or sealing scroll; and finally the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, knew because she had read her Sensei's secret scrolls and had found out through testing that he was the great-great-grandson of Uchiha Madara through his mother's side._

 _Walking slowly as he approached the gates, he'd bitten his thumb and smeared a tiny amount on the blood seal that was in the center of the Uzumaki whirl that held the gates shut. Allowing them to slowly creep open, he calmly created about fifty_ _ **Kage Bunshin**_ _to gather the bones of his clansmen so that they could be laid to rest in the proper fashion instead of lying around where they had fallen. Approaching the center of the village and the remains of the Kage Tower, he carefully studied the seals adorning the door and swiftly placed his blood and chakra into the correct places and took a step back as the door opened. Once he was sure that his way was clear, he created ten more_ _ **Kage Bunshin**_ _, half to explore and the other half to take care of the remains._

 _Several hours later, he was rewarded when his clones dispelled and he discovered the location of the Uzumaki Clan's hidden vault. While on the outside he was calm and measured in his approach, on the inside he was anxious. He knew that his worries were unfounded, because if he weren't related to the Uzumaki, he wouldn't have been able to enter the buildings that he had, as the seals would have killed him. A few minutes passed as he walked through the center of the once massive and active village, ensuring that he was headed in the right direction, to the far side of the village from the rest of the Elemental Nations._

 _Once he'd reached the shore, he turned and faced the North, and headed for the caves that could be seen just about a hundred meters or so ahead of him. Casting his eyes over the outer walls of the cave, he saw another of the blood and chakra seals, and knew that he had found what he was looking for. As he approached the seal, he found out that this one was quite different, in that he would need to channel approximately half his chakra into this seal along with the blood that he would need to activate the testing seal._

 _Ten minutes later, he had just finished with his forced channeling of his chakra, and it had finally disengaged, allowing him to drop his hand and take a step back. A few more seconds later, there was a bright flash of light and the slight grinding of stone on stone, and once his eyes had recovered from the light, he looked at the cave once more and saw that there was now an entryway at the back of the shallow cave and stairs leading downward. Shaking off the momentary fatigue, he pressed onward; as he had much to do and not enough time to do it in._

 _Once he had traveled down the passage for about fifteen minutes, he came upon some scanning seals, which lit up as he passed, scanned him for about thirty seconds, and then shut down. As soon as they had shut off, he felt the earth vibrate beneath him, as he watched the door to the vault open. Heading forward, he bit off a sharp inhalation as he gazed on the wealth around him, both a wealth of knowledge as well as of a monetary and physical amount around him. Creating a massive amount of clones once more, he had his clones each produce a scroll and ink and begin creating mass storage seals while he explored the scrolls._

 _ **One Month later, Uzumaki Clan vault, Beginning of Training Year 2**_

 _Having spent a good portion of his time reading, Naruto hadn't ignored the training he was supposed to be doing, and had had a truly enormous amount of techniques at his fingertips. Along with that he had a truly massive amount of knowledge, knowledge that he now knew should truly be lost to the ages, as it would possibly cause a war to end all wars. Such information included but wasn't limited to the facts that: the Uzumaki Clan were the sole flesh and blood descendants of the Rikudo Sennin, that the Uchiha and Senju clans had been gifted their abilities from him, they were not his descendants; That the Hyuuga and Senju were offshoots from the Uzumaki, and not the other way around in the case of the Senju._

 _These and more secrets had led him to believe that maybe there was no true way to peace as long as chakra remained at everyone's fingertips. As it was, he was currently finishing up his work on a fuinjutsu technique that would allow him complete access to the full potential of his genes. With the final stroke of his brush, he set it down to the side and carefully stepped over the rings of script and sealing symbols, before taking a seat and slowly channeling his chakra throughout his body as he rapidly flashed through the multitude of hand seals that were required to activate the technique. Three minutes later he finished the unbroken string of seals and finished on the Tora seal while closing his eyes and flaring a massive amount of chakra throughout his body, all the way from the tips of his toes to the tips of the hair on his head._

 _Gritting his teeth through the pain, he was determined to beat this as he had too much to live for, too many promises that he couldn't forsake, and he knew that he would never be able to live with himself if he failed now._

 _A few hours later, nearly drained to the point of falling into a coma, the young shinobi felt the strain lessen and saw a flash of light through his closed eyelids. Opening his eyes after the flash had died out, one of his clones stood nearby with a plate of food, which he had taken gratefully before blinking at the knowledge that he had gained from the clone; not only had they finished going through the scrolls, they had also discovered what was referred to as a time dilation chamber._

 _It had apparently been the pinnacle of his clan's work in fuinjutsu, especially to be functional after all these years. From what his clones had managed to figure out, it was still viable, but only for one more use. The secret to creating and maintaining the chamber had been destroyed shortly after its creation, as apparently the maintenance of the room had been designed to be passed down from generation to generation by personal instruction and guidance._

 _Once he had finished the food, he slowly stood and stretched, before heading in the direction of the chamber to examine it. Minutes later, he stood there looking over the sealing formulas, following the lines of script carefully, as he deciphered what he could of the process, building on what little knowledge his clones had discovered. Mumbling under his breath, he walked back and forth tracing the lines with his finger, decoding the seal a piece at a time, until finally, about an hour later, he was tired enough that he knew he needed to sleep. Creating a half dozen clones, he gave them their instructions and then left, intent on finding his strained body a decent meal and about twelve solid hours of sleep._

 _Late the next day he awoke, feeling much refreshed, and he went to the bathroom to relieve his bodily functions. It was there that he received his first shock as he realized that the process had taken effect, as he stared into the mirror and saw the changes that had happened seemingly overnight. His eyes, once blue as the sky on a clear day, were now a dark amethyst purple, and his hair was a dark crimson almost black, with black and gold tips to his shock. The whiskers that had marked his face since his birth had lightened somewhat, and were less noticeable by far. He was also quite a bit taller, as well as filled out more than before, which caused him to smile as he no longer looked like a starving waif anymore, and looked more like the young shinobi and man that he had trained so long and hard to be._

 _After quickly breaking his fast, he moved back to the time dilation chamber where he sat down and began meditating, which was the signal for his clones to dispel. Sorting through the clones' memories and what they had found out didn't take long at all, just a matter of minutes, but he did figure out where the control seals were and how to operate them. There were four control seals, and of those there were two of them on the inside of the chamber. The two that were outside controlled the amount of dilation and the charging input seal for the chakra that powered the chamber itself, while the two on the interior were an environmental control seal and a power switch seal._

 _Smirking to himself, he made fifty clones and had them gather all the sealed food and drink that they had found in a separate storeroom, and set it inside the chamber. While they worked on gathering the provisions that he would need, he sat down and made a list of things that he would need to accomplish while inside the chamber since he would need an approximate timeline to work with. Off the top of his head, he knew that he would need to work on mastering the jutsu that he already knew, as well as mastering many new ones. Then there was the need to master the art of fuinjutsu, the Chakra Chains of his mother's clan, the Dojutsu abilities of his ancestor's clan, as well as learning the kenjutsu style of the Uzumaki Clan._

 _After examining the seal closely, he determined that an hour on the outside to a week on the inside was an appropriate ratio for him. As long as he could pump enough chakra into the seal, he should be able to keep the chamber going for quite some time. If he just used his own chakra, and he was reading this chart right, he would be able to maintain it for three full days on the outside, which equaled almost a year and a half. Of course if he threw three tails of Kyuubi's chakra in…he would be alone for a whole lot longer._

 _Shaking his head he decided to keep it to just his own chakra, simply because he would possibly go insane if he stayed in there for too long by himself. He kept himself busy by checking out the weapons that he planned on taking in with him, packing away the scrolls that he would be using during his training, and ensuring that he was ready to start first thing in the morning._

 _ **Five Days Later,**_ _ **(Two Years and Four Months during Time Dilation)**_

 _Grinning widely to himself as he exited the chamber, he sighed as the seals broke down completely, leaving nothing behind. Turning once more towards the racks of scrolls, he walked forward and grabbed one of the large empty scrolls, and created two hundred clones without a single hand seal. Taking a seat on the floor, Naruto pulled out a small vial of ink and bit his thumb before quickly holding it over the opened vial. Once his hand had healed he slowly swirled the bottle around in gentle circles for a few moments before pulling a brush to swiftly and gracefully start on a massive number of storage seals that were keyed to him and him alone._

 _Meanwhile, the clones started to work on their tasks, checking the scrolls to ensure that they contained what was inscribed on them before piling them up in front of their creator in an orderly fashion. It might have taken hours, but the time truly flew by and before he knew it he had everything that his once great clan had left behind. Having decided to stay one last night here before moving on to his next objective, Naruto bowed his head in memory of his ancestors before moving one final time to the bed he had laid out. The next morning would come all too early; after all he was heading to Tetsu no Kuni._

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu KAI!**_

The sad part was that that had merely been the beginning, and there had been several other odd happenings before he'd finally realized that something was off. There had been several incidents that he'd been able to explain away, at least until he had been on a mission with Team Asuma, where he'd gotten hit with a senbon that had had a poison on it, as he had felt the burn from the puncture wound. It wasn't until much later, when Naruto had brought the senbon in for testing with Shizune that anyone had noticed anything wrong. It had only been a matter of a minute or two when she had burst out of the room where she had been testing the poison, looking for him that he knew something wasn't right.

Several weeks later, Tsunade had gotten back to him on the results of several different and very intensive batteries of tests that they had run and everything that she had done had pointed to him effectively being immortal. To the best of her knowledge they figured he would have a massive drop in the speed at which he aged once he hit twenty-five and they couldn't determine at any point when he would keel over from old age. There had even been a couple of tests to see just how fast he could recover from his wounds and the Healing Factor he had from both his Uzumaki genes and him being the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi was off the charts.

Everyone who knew Naruto, truly knew him, had known for quite some time that the only thing that he truly wanted out of life was to have a family, and now hearing that he would effectively outlive everyone that he cared about…well, Tsunade wasn't very happy that she'd had to be the one to drop that exploding tag into his lap, but what was even worse was when she saw the look on his face. It wasn't readily obvious unless you looked deeply into his eyes, but she could see that he was truly heartbroken, so she stood and walked around her desk and wrapped her surrogate son in her arms and cried with him.

The final straw had been when he'd been near to blindness from his extended battle with Madara, and had needed to have Itachi replace his eyes with Madara's. There had been a brief searing pain, but once Naruto had opened his eyes, Itachi had held up a kunai for him to see his reflection. As the younger shinobi had calmly looked at his reflection and fed his eyes a trickle of chakra, he had been unsurprised to see that his eyes were a combination of Madara's and Itachi's, only with the colors reversed. Nodding his thanks to his cousin, he had once more turned his attention to the battlefield, trying to figure out the best way of taking care of the Juubi and Kaguya Otsutsuki as quickly as possible.

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu!**_

 _Turning towards Itachi and Sasuke, he had tilted his head towards the Matriarch of all Shinobi. "If I can get the two of you to distract her and keep her occupied, I believe I have a fuinjutsu solution to ridding ourselves of them once and for all." As he got their consent, he created a couple dozen clones, each of whom immediately leapt to their assigned tasks. A dozen of them immediately cleared two spaces and began writing out the containment seals for the jutsu in two different places, while the others began clearing away the wounded and dead, taking them to the rear to be taken care of._

 _Once they were nearly done with the seals, Naruto channeled chakra and a drop of blood through each of the summoning tattoos that he'd had imbued into his skin with ink and chakra. Each and every one of his summons, with the exception of the toads, he had approached and requested their assistance after his defeat of Pein and the absorbing of his Rinnegan eyes. As he had asked them, instead of enslaving them, he had acquired each of their clan's as well as the toads._

 _This time though, he had summoned six specific individuals: Gamabunta, the Chief of the Toads; Shikage, the Lord of the Cloud Leopards; Hanakage, the Mistress of Lizards; Takehana, the Queen of the Pandas; Shinibana, the Ruler of the Kitsune; and finally, Umikage, the Ruler of the Sea Eagles and the traditional summon clan of the Uzumaki._

 _Bowing before them, Naruto stood tall before them and greeted them with a small smile. "At the current moment I unfortunately do not have the capability to greet you as you deserve. We, the Shinobi Nations need your assistance in ending the greatest threat that has ever been in existence; I need your assistance in sealing away the Juubi and the Progenitor of the Shinobi, Kaguya Otsutsuki." Motioning with his hands towards the containment areas, he continued laying out his plan to the Clan Chiefs._

" _Behind me are two separate containment seals, that I will need your assistance in getting the two individuals near them. As long as they are both within fifty meters of the seals when I activate them, they will be drawn into the area and subdued without access to their chakra for just long enough for me to activate my sealing jutsu:_ _ **Uzumaki kyūkyoku no himitsu geijutsu: Eien ni tōgoku**_ _."_

 _The gathered summons sat there stunned. "You ask much of us Naruto, but you have also given much to us," Takehana rumbled in her deep voice._

 _Nodding to her left, Shikage spoke up next in his higher pitched voice, "I am going to guess that you already have an idea of what we'll need to do then?"_

 _Gesturing to where Itachi and his younger brother were currently doing everything to distract the woman who had been resurrected, "I feel that it would be best if Hanakage, Shinibana, and Umikage were to aid the Uchiha brothers in their fight against Kaguya, as she has not yet regained her full abilities. Gamabunta, Takehana, and Shikage will be better suited in drawing the Juubi into position as it will be disoriented for a short period of time once it fully reforms, which will be in a matter of minutes as Uchiha Obito's chakra coils weren't strong enough to contain the beast's chakra and thus were ruptured, killing him and freeing the Ten Tails from the seal."_

 _Receiving nods of agreement from the Bosses, Naruto created twelve clones to go with his summons and aid them, as they split up and moved in on their targets. Paying more attention to Kaguya at the moment, he calmly sat there and started gathering Nature Chakra, making his final preparations. He then noticed the five Kage of the major Hidden Villages making their way over to him, and as they approached, he ensured that they didn't ruin any of his seal markings that he'd laid out._

 _The first of them to approach and greet him was the Kazekage, Gaara. "As good as it is to see you Naruto, where can we assist you?" Looking at each of them; A, the Raikage; Onoki, the Tsuchikage; Terumi Mei, the Mizukage; and Senju Tsunade, the Hokage, and receiving nods from each of them, he sighed. Figuring which of them would be best to aid in different places, he turned to face the horde of White Zetsu that still remained, motionless and still on the distant battlefield, Naruto thought about it for a moment before speaking._

" _Gaara, I think that the best place for all of you and your remaining shinobi and kunoichi is to be eliminating the remainder of the White Zetsu army, before they can be controlled by Kaguya. If she regains anymore of her powers or abilities then that mass of creatures will become an overwhelming problem," pausing here for a moment and assessing what he knew of their abilities, pairing them in combinations in his head, he then resumed where he had left off._

" _I think that along with ten of your best Jonin each, that the best combinations we have at the moment are the Kazekage and his sand with the Tsuchikage and his Dust techniques; the Mizukage and her water techniques with the Raikage and his lightning techniques. That leaves the Hokage and her assistant Shizune to be nearby for emergency care and treatment."_

 _Looking to each of them and seeing their faces light up with something that they could do to assist in ending this conflict; they nodded and took off for the White Zetsu who were standing there and began to eliminate them. Not to be outdone, their shinobi joined them in taking out the massive numbers of the enemy, while Tsunade summoned her assistants to her location and turned her attention to the massive forms of the summons that were slowly turning the battle with Kaguya around. Dodging her attacks, weaving combination attacks with the two Uchiha, and in general driving her towards the target area, keeping her off-balance the whole time they were attacking her._

 _Then there was a huge roar that was sounded as a massive wave of Killing Intent temporarily flooded the area. Snapping their heads around to look in the general direction, the shinobi and summons were able to see as the massive form of a ten-tailed wolf formed over the remains of Uchiha Obito, rapidly gaining a form and mass as they watched._

 _As soon as the wolf had regained a corporeal body, the three summon Chiefs attacked their intent to drive it towards their summoner clear in their movements. Gamabunta blinded it with oil, while Takehana barreled into the beast driving it over onto its side. Shikage aggravated it further by nipping at its heels, forcing the Juubi to focus on its closest attacker and defend itself. They slowly moved the giant wolf towards the target area, but it was definitely turning into a battle of attrition as not a single one of the Boss Summons was going to come out of this unscathed._

 _It was half an hour later, after the constant back and forth battles that Naruto was struck by an idea, and he turned to Tsunade. "Tsunade, I need you and your student Sakura to help end this battle, as the Bosses of the summon clans are slowly wearing down." Once he had both the Slug Sennin and her most recent student where he could talk to them, the people who could see them had shivers run the length of their spine at the malicious looks of glee that came over the two medical ninja's faces before they immediately sprang into action._

 _The first one to connect was Sakura, and she had almost jumped the gun. It was only due to Sasuke's last moment attack with his_ _ **Raiton: Kirin**_ _. In order to dodge the blast of lightning from the sky, she leapt right into the oncoming attack from Sakura. Utilizing the strength technique that she had learned from her teacher, on top of catching her target unaware, managed to knock her over to where her team mate was waiting._

 _Once Naruto had seen that Sakura had connected, he had two of clones commence going through a relatively short set of hand seals before stopping on the Rat seal. "_ _ **Uzumaki kyūkyoku no geijutsu: Chakura haisui kusari**_ _!"_

 _As his clones called out the jutsu, four silvery chains seemed to shoot out from their palms, two apiece, and launched towards Kaguya. Two chains pierced each of her hands and feet and wrapped around her legs and arms before pulling apart and spreading her limbs away from each other and moving her toward the seal. The more that she struggled, the more the chains tightened, draining away more and more of her chakra and strength._

 _In the meantime, the battle against the massive Ten-Tail wolf was taking considerably more effort, at least until the other three summon Bosses were able to assist them. Soon enough they were able to get its attention on them as they slowly drew him closer to where there summoner sat, patiently waiting as he was already in possession of one of their targets. That was when Tsunade saw her opportunity and she took it, and immediately requested that Gamabunta launch her into the air. Seeing what she was driving at, he set the edge of his sword on the ground and once she was in place, flicked it upwards._

 _Taking a minute to center her mind and get her spinning under control, soon she was descending feet first, aiming herself like a kunai at the back of the mighty beast's head and focusing as much of her chakra into her feet as she could. It was all almost for naught, as it looked like the wolf was throwing its head back to howl, which opened the mouth in line to swallow the last Senju whole, when Shinibana and Shikage both wrapped their tails around the jaws of the wolf and slammed its head into the ground. Because of the suddenness of the attack, they had managed to catch the Juubi off-guard and bounced its head off the ground with a resounding crack; stunning the beast and leaving it wide open for Tsunade's attack._

 _Flipping herself in midair to be able to deliver the blow in the back of the head, she waited till the last second before screaming out her attack;_ _ **"Itami no amata**_ _!" Once the blow was delivered, the Slug Sennin was momentarily falling through the air until she felt something warm and furry wrap around her waist, halting her fall and bringing her down onto a back. Once there she turned her attention back to Naruto, who she saw had the situation well under control, and sighed as she realized that her surrogate son had grown so strong in such a short time. 'Oh Kushina, Minato I wish you could see your son now, you would be so proud of him. I know you would be too, you old pervert…'_

 _Racing through the hand seals as swiftly as was possible, Naruto eyeballed the distance between the Juubi and the target seal for the beast, watching carefully as the dozen clones that were currently pulling the beast forward with their chakra chains worked. Turning his attention to the six summon Bosses, he judged that they were far enough away so as to not become victims to the sealing jutsu that he had prepared, which comforted him greatly. Returning his attention to the task at hand, he slowly entered Sennin Mōdo, which on top of supplementing his chakra coils with Nature Chakra, changed his looks ever so slightly, as the turned more feral and animalistic._

 _The first thing that anyone noticed was that his eyes were surrounded by royal purple markings, then there were his whisker markings which became slightly more pronounced and his canines grew longer, the tips of them faintly protruding from his mouth. The other noticeable change was to his eyes, in that the shape of his pupil changed from the normal round circle, to a more predatory slit. This was the end result of his training under the Toad, Kitsune, Leopard, and Panda Sages; and as a result of his training he no longer needed to remain still to gather the Nature Chakra into his coils, and had even perfected Sennin Mōdo in such a manner that he didn't need the assistance of the Elders and it only took him a matter of moments to enter the stage._

 _Focusing on the last few hand seals, the young Sage finished the seals as he stood, and then slammed his hands down onto two very specific portions of the fuinjutsu that was written nearby. From the area that had once held Kurama on his stomach ten glowing chains shot out, and five headed towards each of the two targets and latched onto them. Each of the five chains were glowing a deep silvery-blue, and they were very similar to his own mother's Adamantine Sealing Chains, which was something that anyone who had known her would notice immediately._

 _Without even wincing once, even though he was experiencing agonizing pain from the sealing process, Naruto maintained his focus on ensuring that the process went correctly. The first one to be absorbed within the seal, was astonishingly enough the Juubi, who once the massive wolf realized that she would not be able to escape, shifted into a human form with long raven black hair and a figure that most women would kill for. It was to a stunned silence that she disappeared within half of the seal that was forming on Naruto's stomach. There was still silence from the gathered crowd as they watched the final wisps of Kaguya's form disappear within the finalized seal that covered his abs._

 _Looking at it, everyone could see that it was similar to the former seal which he'd had for the majority of his life, but there were some major differences, like the fact that instead of the Uzumaki swirl there was a yin-yang symbol. The top half was an opalescent blue while the bottom half was an angry red and purple and the kanji that formed the script around the image wrapped around it in its entirety twice. That was the last thing he remembered about that day, as he momentarily saw a golden light forming around his body and then there was blackness…_

 _ **Flashback no Jutsu KAI!**_

Since that day ten years ago he had labored intensely to help the nations of shinobi come together and he had finally managed it about five years earlier, as the Kage of the various nations assembled in Tetsu no Kuni at a summit, and it was in part his impassioned speech about how they needed to work together and become stronger, instead of staying separate and becoming weaker. Illustrating this point was the fact that there were so many issues that had been taken advantage of by the Akatsuki that had nearly led to the end of the Shinobi Era as a whole.

Since that fateful day, he had learned everything he could about the shinobi arts, and even a few civilian jobs. It had taken most of the first couple of years to get the bulk of it down, but he had succeeded. During that time, the majority of his friends and the Rookie Eleven had settled down, married, and in a few cases, had children. It never did sit well with him, the fact that he was destined to see everyone he'd ever known get old and then pass on. In fact the only thing that hurt him worse than being unable to open his heart to anyone was the knowledge that he would never be reunited with his parents, his Oji-san Sarutobi Hiruzen or even his Godfather Jiraiya. Hell even his Oba-chan and Shizune didn't know that they were the only two people that he had left to live for, since they had become his family so long ago.

A few years ago he had begun the process of teaching Sarutobi Konohamaru everything that he could, even working with him to become a Summoner that his grandfather would be proud of. Officially he had taken him on as an apprentice, and had taken him on a two year training trip, like his Godfather had done for him, only he had focused on teaching unlike his Godfather. The one thing that he had insisted on teaching Konohamaru was the _**Rasengan**_ , to ensure that it would not be lost.

Once they had returned, he had signed up the young Sarutobi for the Jonin exam, which he proceeded to demolish, thus proving to his Sempai and Sensei that he had truly taken to heart the things that he'd taught. It was only after he had been promoted that Naruto had pulled aside Tsunade and Konohamaru and told them his reasons for what he had done. There was stunned silence after he had made mention of the fact that he was no longer considering himself eligible to become the Hokage, thus why he'd pushed the youngest Monkey Sage so hard and trained him so harshly. Tsunade had smiled sadly and nodded, resigned to the fact that it wouldn't bode well for Konoha if they had a Kage who never seemed to age, and began explaining things to Konohamaru that he would need to know about his Sensei.

Now, overlooking the village from his father's head one last time, there was nothing holding him back from leaving, as his one and only student had just become the Hokage the day before. Having said his farewells the day before, and telling a small white lie seemed to ease his conscience some when he told everyone that he was planning on exploring west of the mountains, and that he would do his best to stay in touch. Channeling a small portion of his chakra to his eyes, he activated his Dojutsu and vanished from where he was standing, through the use of _**Kamui**_ , and seconds later it was as if he had never even been there to begin with.

 _ **Safe House in Tetsu no Kuni, Moments later**_

Sighing as he sprawled out on his couch for the moment, Naruto covered his face with an elbow, as he thought about everything that he would miss about his homeland. It was only a few minutes later that he felt the tugging in the back of his mind that signaled that one of his 'tenants' wished to speak with him, so he sat up, closed his eyes, and began meditating. Moments later he was walking down the long hallway of his mindscape, pausing as he entered the chamber where both Kaguya and the Juubi, who he had since learned that she had been named Motoko, were sitting enjoying a cup of tea.

Joining them at the table, he calmly nodded as a cup of tea appeared in front of him. "Kaguya, Motoko, what seems to be the issue? I thought we had finished our plans for leaving?"

The two women looked at each other and then back at Naruto, before sighing and setting down their cups. It was Motoko that responded though, "Naruto-kun, there are some things that we have discovered which explain quite a few things that we have found to be…odd, for lack of a better word, especially for a shinobi. What do you know about your parents besides the obvious, anything about their parents or where they came from?"

A frown and a head shake was her only response. "Well, the things that we picked up on that gives us pause were the subtle pride you take in your appearance, as well as the rather real nature of your _**Henge no Jutsu**_ , instead of the genjutsu that everyone else uses. The attitude you have towards almost everyone and the way that you can inspire those around you is almost legendary. Then there is also the fact that you are far better with ranged weapons than you should be, even weapons that you have very little to no experience with."

Nodding in response, he tilted his head to one side as he thought about the points that she had brought up. "Ok there's obviously something that you are driving at here, what is it?"

Turning towards Kaguya, Motoko nodded as she turned this part over to her. Clearing her throat, she picked up where her companion left off. "Knowing what you do of our true history, there is something that you need to know, and that is that the deities of our world exist, they are simply bound by laws that have been in place since the creation of all things. The laws that they abide by are absolute, and thus they may only interfere with our world through appointed champions. Unfortunately, our world has had many Divine visitors, who have interacted with our world as mortals. They have injected their essence into pregnant women, having their immortal powers bound throughout their lives and upon their death, their powers are unbound and they return to the world from whence they came."

If the subject hadn't been so serious, both women would have laughed at the absolute gobsmacked look upon their companion's face. Motoko resumed the conversation where Kaguya had left off. "We are almost completely convinced that one of these Deities was your mother, unbeknownst to her and anyone who knew her, and that she was from a different pantheon than our own. What this means for you, is that if you utilize the jutsu that we taught you, you will more than likely end up in the world where your mother is one of the Goddesses. The level of interference or involvement that the Deities in said world have is unknown, as it could be more or less then this world."

His mind running faster than it ever had before, Naruto struggled to absorb everything that the two women had told him. His mother was quite possibly a Goddess, from another world, and there was a possibility that he could end up in the world where she was from. On the other hand, there was a distinct possibility that she wasn't and that he would end up in a totally random world…

Maintaining the same calm look he had for most of his life, he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Can't be helped, I mean don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that my mother gave me life, but does it really matter whether she is a Goddess or a mortal woman? If by some random chance she truly is a Goddess, and we somehow end up in the world that she exists in, what are the odds that I would run into her?"

Standing up and stretching, he smiled softly at each of them, the rare smile that he only shared on really rare occasions, and only with his most precious of people. "Thank you for this information, Kaguya-chan, Mo-chan. It may mean nothing or it may mean everything…only time will tell. Whatever happens in the morning was meant to happen. I will speak to you again once we are on the other side."

Walking away from the two lovely women, Naruto chuckled internally, as he had caught them blushing once again. It never ceased to amaze him how much more peaceable the two of them had been since he had managed to absorb all their hate and pain and release it, and he had gotten close enough to them over the years that he had thought of them as his closest friends.

Sighing, he faded from his mindscape and stood from the couch and headed for his armory to begin the last of his packing. Grabbing the massive scroll that he had spent the bulk of the last two years creating in the little bits of down time that he had, turning it into a massive storage scroll, which would be blood locked only to him, Naruto turned it over in his hands as he entered the room.

From the moment anyone entered his armory, they would realize one thing and that was the fact that whoever had made these weapons was a master weaponsmith. From the bows to the gauntlets, the swords to the blowguns, even the kunai to the shuriken; each example was carefully and lovingly crafted. Creating a few clones, the original walked to one specific wall and started pulling a few specific weapons down that he would be carrying on him tomorrow, as the clones swiftly sealed the many other weapons that were hanging on the walls away.

The weapons that he personally selected had among them the personal swords of his mother, twin katanas that she had used to earn her moniker: _**Aka Shi**_. The first was a slightly longer than normal katana that was made of blued chakra metal that had a turquoise sheath and ray skin wrap around the handle, and the kanji engraved into the blade spelled out its name: _**Arashi no Hōkō**_ , the Roar of the Tempest. The other, normal length katana, was blackened chakra metal with a blood red _hamon_ , black sheath with crimson wrapping on the handle. This one's name was _**Kokushibyō**_ , the Black Death.

The rest of the tools of death that he sealed away were all of his own creation, but the crowning achievements were his multiform bow and kusarigama which he had made from a mixture of Damascus steel and chakra metal, but instead of the traditional forging methods, he had the advantage of having access to the ways of forging that had created the Seven Swords of Kiri.

 _ **Tenshi no Hane**_ , or Angel's Wing, was a bow that he had designed and built himself, and it had three forms: a blowgun, a gauntlet mounted mini-crossbow, and a longbow. Each of the different forms minus the blowgun used seals to create projectiles made from his own chakra, whereas he maintained a supply of various types of darts in seals that he had painstakingly crafted into his belt.

The kusarigama, _**Akuma no Kokoro**_ , named the Devil's Heart, was a two stage multiform weapon instead of three stage like his bow. In its initial form, it was a slightly larger than normal mini-scythe, with a three foot long handle made from compressed red sandalwood and maple strips. The weapon's head was two feet of curved, double-sided, serrated lethality made from the same materials as his bow. Its secondary form was that of a dragon naginata, with a five foot shaft made from the same two woods as its other form, and a two and a half foot long blade at the top.

Once he had everything ready for the morning, the young Immortal sat down and ate as he pulled out several small scrolls and began to write a couple of farewell letters. Once he had finished, he then did a final sweep of the house, to ensure that there wasn't anything left behind before retiring for the night.

 _ **Safe House, Tetsu no Kuni, Early the next morning**_

After eating, showering, and getting dressed Naruto walked outside, weapons in hand and the scroll on his back. Turning back to look at the house, he sighed as created a clone and handed him the scroll containing the letters that he was sending and instructed him to leave them with Mifune-sama, the leader of the Samurai here in Iron Country. Then, once his clone had disappeared in a swirl of fire and ice in a _**Shunshin**_ , he walked over to the clearing that he'd had multiple clones working on all night. With a small pop and a puff of smoke, Naruto created five more copies of himself and posted them up accordingly, before standing just to one side of the center. Sending a small pulse of chakra that the clones could sense signaled everyone to start the long chain of hand seals.

Ten minutes later the clones finished their hand seals and slammed their hands on the ground, channeling their chakra as they did so, and moments later a deep purple and black portal appeared. Taking a few slow and deep breaths, he leapt through the portal, and once he was gone, the clones vanished as did the portal and any other evidence the Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto had ever existed in this dimension.

 _ **Mount Fuji, Japan, June 2000**_

The same type of portal opened up near the base of Mt. Fuji, in Japan, and the supernatural world stood still. All the Kitsune in Japan turned their heads towards the sacred Mount and without a second thought, leapt to their feet and started running. The oni and other demonic creatures fled the area, while a red headed man stepped out from the portal, causing it to shut with an audible snap and a shockwave of power shot out from its location and flashed across the globe.

 _ **Mount Olympus, New York City, NY; Summer Solstice Meeting, June 2000**_

The Olympians were once again in the middle of their quarterly meeting atop the skies above the Empire State Building when they felt the wave of power wash over them. Of the twelve Deities, only four of them had a clue as to what it was, and of those four, only one of them recognized it from the start and he gasped. All eyes turned towards the Forge God, Hephaestus, only to widen in shock as the deeply tanned God paled beyond belief. Having a few moments to gather their wits about them, Zeus was the first to clear his throat and get his son's attention. "Hephaestus, do you have any idea what that power signature has to do with?"

The King of Olympus received a nod for his efforts, and then even more silence. Anyone looking at the God of Smiths could tell that he was deep in his thoughts and finally he shook his head once and then looked around until he found the three other Goddesses that he knew should recognize the type of power that it was. "Hestia, Aphrodite, and Artemis should recognize the type of power that was the source of that wave, as it was a primary power source in one of the worlds that we visited and lived in for a mortal's existence. That wave of power had to have come from a chakra user."

Of the three Goddesses, only one of them reacted, as it hadn't really been that long since she had died there, and she paled before whispering a name that she hadn't heard or thought of in almost thirty years. "Naruto…Sochi…"

 **AN: Here is the work of my latest brainstorm, and I will be updating this story a little more rarely as I am still figuring out where I truly want to go with this one. The Story focus will primarily be Defying Fate and Forgotten Legacy until they are both complete, with occasional updates or possibly more frequently, (depends on how many blocks I have to overcome.), for Champions and the Eternal Shinobi.**

 **Anyway, read and review and an E-Cookie will go to the first five people to PM with the correct guess as to who Naruto's Greek Godly Parent is!**

 _ **Uzumaki kyūkyoku no himitsu geijutsu: Eien ni tōgoku**_ – Uzumaki Ultimate Secret Art: Imprison for an Eternity does exactly what it says, imprisons the target(s) within a seal on their body which, much like Jinchuriki, allows them contact with said target in their mindscape. The target(s) will be linked and end up where ever their prison goes in the afterlife, if their prison is mortal, leaving them no chance to ever escape.

 _ **Uzumaki kyūkyoku no geijutsu: Chakura haisui kusari**_ – Uzumaki Ultimate Art: Chakra Draining Chains is near the pinnacle of the Uzumaki Chakra Chains. The only one that is higher is the Adamantine Sealing Chains.

 _ **Itami no amata**_ – Heavenly Feet of Pain is a unique chakra focused attack where the attacker focuses about half of their reserves, (or more if needed), through their feet while in a downwards motion, released upon impact with the being under attack.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Eternal Shinobi**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I own neither Naruto nor PJO; they belong to Kishimoto and Riordan, respectively. I'm just playing in their sandbox for a while, as long as they don't kick me out Hehehe…**_

' _Thoughts'_

" _Speaking Mentally"_

"Normal Speech"

Chapter 2: Long Overdue Reunions…

 _ **June 2000, Mt. Fuji, Japan**_

As soon as he got his bearings, Uzumaki Naruto, something that he'd decided over time was to simplify things and just use the name he had always been able to identify with, as his attitude and mannerisms had always been more in line with his mother and her clan than his father, sat down and began to meditate to get a feel for the flow of Nature. Just a few minutes in, and he could tell that the Nature Chakra of this world was less filled with hate, but there was more corruption and pain filling it here. Filtering it through his seal made it purer and it was nice to have it flow so easily, considering that it flowed even more quickly than in the Elemental Nations.

Half an hour later, feeling much refreshed after having refilled his chakra coils with Nature chakra, he opened his eyes and was stunned to find row upon row of Kitsune prostrated before him. He could only blink when a woman, who had foxlike features, including a tail and ears, walked around from behind him and knelt down in front of him, en seiza. "Hello young one, I am Inari, the Goddess of Kitsune, Rice, Fertility, Tea, Sake and numerous other things. It is somewhat surprising to find a demigod who commands such respect from my subjects that is not part Kitsune and not even from this dimension. Care to enlighten me as to why that is?"

Blinking in shock for a few more minutes, the young man bowed from the waist before rising back to his seated position and speaking. "Inari-sama, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, from Konohagakure in the Elemental Nations. As to why your Kitsune are acting this way, it could be due to the fact that for most of my life I was the Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune as well as the fact that I have been trained in Senjutsu…"

Hearing this Inari's eyes widened considerably, before narrowing as part of his speech confused her. "Even for an Uzumaki, it would be nearly fatal for you to have had a Bijuu removed from your body, come Little Maelstrom, tell me what has happened to you in your life."

For the next hour and a half he spoke with Inari, explaining the highs and lows of his life, and in that time frame all those present shed many tears and shouts of joy at the tragedies and triumphs that he had been through. As he finished his tale, The Fox Goddess was lost in thought for a few moments, before gazing into his amethyst colored eyes. "Young one, you have suffered far more than most and overcome what many would see as impossible odds to achieve victory. It is this mentality and in honor of your achievements that I would offer you the opportunity to become my Champion. Your duties would not be many nor would they be onerous, but there are very distinctive benefits to this. First and foremost, your tenants, if they are truly penitent, could be removed from your seal permanently without any ill effects, the only thing is that they would be tied to you permanently. Secondly, you would be able to conjure up any drink that contains rice or tea leaves, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic, and if you sing and focus your energies of the earth, you can grow small plants that will provide you and your companions with food."

Pausing here for a few minutes, she allowed him some time to consider her offer before continuing, "The next benefit would be to allow you one of my Kitsune as a familiar of sorts, as well as allowing you to summon your contracted Summon Animals as you normally would, since without a Divine Authority they cannot break through the Dimensional Barrier. The last and most crucial benefit would be your survival, as I can feel in your essence that your mother is a Greek or Roman Goddess, and the King of Olympus is rather paranoid. If you were to make your way to America, where Olympus resides now, you would eventually meet your parent and once they had claimed you…let's just say that he has a tendency to kill demigods that get too powerful. So if you are the Champion of another Deity, regardless of Pantheon, you would become untouchable for him, and if it is the Shinto Pantheon, which is technically the Pantheon of your homeland, he would be asking for trouble as our Champions are well-looked after, and are treated like our own flesh and blood."

Weighing his options at the moment, he really couldn't see too many downsides, and plenty of positives. "Inari-sama, I believe that the only reasonable answer I can provide is that I accept!"

 _ **Same Time, Mt. Olympus, New York City, NY**_

All eyes turned to Artemis as she had spoken, and Zeus' eyes narrowed for a moment. Aphrodite preened as she knew that someday this would happen, and Hestia smiled softly at her niece. It was Hephaestus that breached the silence though, "So Aphrodite, Hestia, Artemis, and myself all went to the Elemental Countries, anyone else?" Getting negative responses from all the other Gods and Goddesses, he snorted in amusement. "So Aphrodite, who were you in your mortal existence there?"

Smiling as she spoke, the Goddess of Love and Beauty reminisced, "I was the secret wife and lover of Uchiha Madara, and my name in that life was Senju Tōka, why do you ask?" Getting concerned as she saw the look of anguish on his face, and paling as she watched his emotions go from pain to anger and from anger to hatred.

"The reason I asked, dearest _wife_ ," nearly spitting out the epithet, "was because I had wondered if I knew you. To find out that you were someone I knew and quite intimately at that, is something that will pain me now until the end of time, _Tōka-koi!_ " Snorting at her pale face, he then turned his eyes to his Aunt Hestia, and groaned as he saw her expectant look. "Yes, Aunt Hestia, in my mortal existence there I was Uchiha Madara. Who were you dearest Aunt?"

Smiling broadly she chuckled for a moment before responding. "It seems that our Divine nature was somewhat determined to find a way out as it would seem that each of us was born to uniquely powerful families. Myself, I was born as Uzumaki Kasumi, and I only had one child, a daughter I named Kushina."

It was then that Artemis broke down and threw herself at Hestia, sobbing while she did so, mumbling under her breath the whole time. Wrapping her in her arms, Hestia shushed her calmly and lovingly, rocking her back and forth until she had calmed down, whispering just loudly enough for Hestia to hear her, _"Kaa-chan…"_

A little while later, after everyone had calmed down for the most part, Zeus regained control of the meeting, and spoke to his daughter. "Artemis, I would like it if you would hunt down this individual and bring him before us, to swear loyalty to Olympus. We cannot have any demigods as powerful as he is running amok, and possibly inciting chaos, so it will be done or the alternative will be Tartarus for him." Glaring at her as he had predicted her reaction, he gave her pause for a moment, just long enough for her to rein in her knee jerk reaction.

Clearing his throat, he got in one last barb before disappearing in a flash of lightning, "Do it, you have until the Winter Solstice, or I will have your vow on the Styx declared broken, and you will lose your Hunt and Hunters forever…"

 _ **Mt Fuji, Japan**_

Now that Naruto had decided to accept, he looked at the Goddess in front of him and waited for her response. She was more than a little stunned as she had figured it would take him longer to come to terms with her offer, but this, this was unexpected. Still, he had accepted. "Allow me to visit your tenants in your mindscape and then we can begin."

Nodding once, he met Inari Ōkami's eyes once more and allowed her in…

 _ **Inside the Seal, The Mindscape of Uzumaki Naruto**_

Seated around a table were four individuals: Uzumaki Naruto, the true _**Kami no Shinobi**_ ; Otsutsuki Kaguya, the _**Kami no Usagi**_ ; the Juubi no Ōkami, known as Otsutsuki Motoko; and Inari Ōkami, the Shinto Goddess. Having poured each of them a cup of tea, they were sitting in silence, both Naruto and Inari were calm and at ease. The other two women though, they were nervous and anxious, as they had not been able to find a way to tell Naruto of their true feelings towards him, and were worried that they might not be found worthy to be able to get out of the seal. Inari opened her eyes and stood, gesturing for the two other women to stand and follow her, before walking over to a side area of the room that they were all sitting in.

Once they had both moved over to her, she motioned them to kneel before her, and calmly placed a hand on their heads, directly over the Third Eye location, and then delved into their minds. Through this she would be able to relive their lives, see through their eyes, and feel what they felt.

 _ **Artemis' Palace, Mt. Olympus**_

As she paced the room, both Hestia and Zoe Nightshade were watching her with great concern. Shortly after the meeting had ended, both the Goddesses had left and entered her home her on Olympus, and Artemis was well and truly fit to be tied as her Father had placed her in between a rock and a hard place. On one side of the problem were her Hunters, all of them like daughters to her, and many of them had been with her for centuries. Yet on the other, was her son, her only demigod child, her own flesh and blood that she had had with the only man she could ever love.

Turning once more, Artemis stopped and looked at her aunt and frowned. "Aunt Hestia, what can I do? You know how much I love and cherish the Hunters, and they have nowhere else to go, no one else to turn to. Yet my son has arrived here in this dimension, how and why I have no clue, and he is in the same position only worse, he doesn't know who I am or where he is, or even who to trust? What do I do, Hestia?"

Snorting silently in disgust, Zoe couldn't help herself. In all her centuries of life she had never seen a male that had turned out well, as each and every one of them had fallen to some vice or another. In her mind it was pretty cut and dried, but seeing her Mistress so utterly torn was confusing in the biggest way. How had she managed to have a child, a worthless male at that, and not broken her vows on the Styx?

Clearing her throat, Hestia got the attention of both of them, and smiled gently at them. "I do believe that your son will have allies, ones that will put the lie to Zeus' threats, and that he will be able to unite us as a family, more so than we have ever been in the past."

Here Zoe was unable to hold back her scorn anymore and scoffed loudly. "Even if this male came from Milady's loins, I doubt that he will be able or willing to do anything to accomplish this 'family unity' that you speak of Lady Hestia. All males are equally worthless and vile to some degree or another..." Then all she knew was pain as her head snapped backwards, and as she regained her senses, she tasted blood. Looking up from where she had fallen, she was stunned and fearful to see her Mistress scowling down at her with heartbreak and fury in her eyes.

Shocked at the bile that was spewing from her Lieutenants mouth, Artemis had reacted, crossing the room in the blink of an eye and backhanding Zoe across the face. "He may be male, but he is my son, a son that I was forced to abandon due to my mortality in another realm. I have seen his life, through the echoes of a part of my soul that I was able to leave embedded in him, and I have to say that he would be the second male that I have ever known that was truly a paragon of masculinity. The only problem is that the portion of my soul was still in my mortal form, and didn't have any knowledge of what she truly was, and thus he won't recognize me…"

The Goddess of Hearth and Family stood and wrapped her daughter/niece in her arms once more. "I know this hurts you, but know that the bond between mother and child is nigh unbreakable, and your son will know you, deep in his soul. It will be up to the two of you to decide where you go from here, and just as he will need to learn about you and your Hunters, you will need to learn about him and understand that he is a man grown and not a child anymore. You might only be my niece in this realm, but you are more of a daughter to me as I did raise you in the Elemental Nations."

With that said, she motioned Artemis towards Zoe, and the three of them separated, two to go to the Hunter's camp, and the other in search of her grandson…

 _ **Mt. Fuji, Mindscape of Uzumaki Naruto**_

After about a half an hour had passed, Inari smiled as she removed her hands from their foreheads and nodded at them. "I can see that Naruto has had quite an impact on all those he meets, and you two are no exceptions. Motoko, you have gained a far greater understanding, both from observing Naruto firsthand, as well as through the memories of Kurama and Shukaku, the Kyuubi and the Ichibi whom you absorbed when you were reformed and made whole once more."

Turning to face Kaguya, she continued. "Another person who has been touched by the never-ending hope and optimism that is Uzumaki Naruto is you, Kaguya. Being blinded by the corruption in the Shinju Tree, and having to be sealed by your own children made you heartbroken and angry. In the end though, you have learned from your mistakes, and have been able to start anew, being able to see the truth of things through the eyes of your jailer."

Looking over at Naruto, she continued to smile as she nodded in approval once more. "Both of them have been changed for the better, and they owe it all to you, Naruto. I will release them, and then will give you my Blessing as my Champion, but a word of advice for you, if you will listen. Do not take offense to your mother, as she has lived for millennia and is for the most part set in her ways. She has surrounded herself with other women, most of whom will view you with suspicion, dislike, and in some cases outright hate due to your gender, and the way that they have been mistreated by others of your sex."

Bowing in gratitude for the offer and the counsel, Naruto then gently pushed the Goddess from his mind, and faded out after her, smiling brightly at his two tenants as he did so. Once he had faded from his mind, the two women looked at each other, blushing and giggling as they did so.

 _ **Outside the Mindscape, Mt. Fuji, Japan**_

There was a surprise waiting for the Shinto Goddess and the Immortal Uzumaki, and she made her presence known as they sat down to begin the process of making him her Champion. "Inari-chan, how could you keep this one all to yourself? Such a fortunate young man, but I believe that he could use the blessings of more than one Kami from our side to tip the scales in his favor, do you not agree Hachiman-kun?"

A clear, deep masculine voice was heard next, mirth in his tone as he spoke. "Indeed you are correct, Benzaiten, as it would be most ungrateful for us to not bless one such as him."

Narrowing her eyes, the Rice Goddess turned her gaze to her fellow deities for a moment before sighing and pouting. "Mou, you two just had to show up, who's next, Ammy-chan, or Tsuku-kun, everyone at the same time?"

Shaking with laughter, the two newly arrived deities shook their heads and wiped the tears of mirth from their eyes, and Benzaiten responded. "No Inari-chan, it will only be the three of us, and while he will be your Champion, he will still receive our blessings and become a Favored Son of our Pantheon. Amaterasu- ōmikami has foreseen it, and sent us with her favor and blessings."

Turning away from them for a few moments, Inari sulked before sighing and turning back to Naruto, who was sitting there stunned beyond belief at the appearance of three deities, two of whom he had prayed to on a regular basis in his homeland. After getting over his shock, he started to prostrate himself before them until he was stopped by a tiny feminine hand. "No, no, no, this will not do, Uzumaki Naruto. As one of my supplicants, I have heard your prayers and accepted your offerings on many occasions, and I tell you now that I consider you to be one of my most faithful. Lift up your head, and accept our gifts to you…"

Once the three of them had seen the acceptance in his gaze and his eyes, they stood before him, and raised their hands towards him. As they did so, the quietly chanted in their minds and beams of light came from their hands and struck his body and forehead. As he allowed the light into his body and soul, his mind was filled with the knowledge of what the blessings gave him and how to use his gifts.

From Hachiman, the Shinto God of War, he was given the ability to bless his allies with courage in combat, and to decrease their fatigue allowing them to fight for longer periods of time. His two weapons that he had created as well as his mother's swords had been modified: the ability of his bow to change weapons had been removed, the pull strengthened. The other two changes to all his weapons including the _**Tenshi no Hane**_ , was that they had all been converted to Blessed Imperial Silver, which allowed them to damage monsters as well as mortals and immortals, and they changed to form charms on his necklace. So in times of need he would only need to reach for a particular charm and pull on it, and his weapon would appear, and when he was done, touch the weapon to the necklace and they would reappear there on his necklace.

The next blessing he received was from Benzaiten, the Goddess of fortune, speech and music, and there weren't any gifts in the physical sense this time. He was blessed with immense good fortune as long as he used it for the right reasons; then he received the blessing of speech so that he could sway others to his cause as long as it was just; and then the final blessing was of song, so that he could inspire others to greatness in word and deed through voice or instrument.

Of course the blessing he received from Inari was just as she had mentioned, and as he opened his eyes, the young demigod watched as two women took shape before him. The first one was silver haired and possessed pale blue eyes, delicate facial features and well-endowed body; the second one was slightly taller, with hair as black as night, and lavender eyes, a more girlish face, being just as blessed in the body department as the other. Once their bodies were fully formed, they took a few moments to take in everything before they turned as one to Naruto and hugged him with all they had. Smiling tenderly at the scene before them, two of the Gods vanished, leaving Inari to say their good byes for them.

It was to this scene that Hestia arrived, smiling kindly as she took in the sight of her grandson. She examined him carefully, taking in his dark red hair with its black and golden streaks, his light whisker marks the only remaining part of his jinchuriki status, even his height and build. Slowly she approached them as she met Inari Ōkami's eyes and bowed slightly to her in greeting. Waiting patiently for the trio in front of them to become aware of their surroundings once more caused the two of them to chuckle, and surprised the two women into jumping away, blushing like crazy. "Don't mind little old me, ladies. I am just interested in finally meeting my grandson for the first time, and I must say that he reminds me more of his mother than his father…"

 _ **Yellowstone National Park, Wyoming, USA**_

It had gotten late by the time the two had made it back to the camp, and Lady Artemis was listless, and moved her food around on her plate, which clued in almost all the hunters that something was very wrong. Everyone looked to Zoe to explain, but she merely shook her head, as it had been firmly impressed upon her that it was not her place to say anything and that she would be severely punished if she let anything slip before she had made up her mind on how to bring it up.

Later as they were sitting around the fire, Artemis cleared her throat to get their attention. "Girls, there is something that I need to speak with you about, and it isn't going to be easy for me. As you may or may not be aware, Gods and Goddesses can split their essence and inject it into a mortal, and have that part of their essence be born mortal and go through life unaware of our powers and abilities, and then when that part of us dies, our essence is returned to us, and we re-live their lives, gaining their experiences and knowledge. The only restriction to it is that we cannot go through this process here in our realm, and we must have permission from the Pantheon who rules over the realm that we desire to go to."

Over the next few hours she explained what life had been like for her as a child and as one of the last of the Uzumaki Clan, becoming a shinobi and fighting for her new home. The hardest part was when she talked about falling in love with and eventually marrying Minato. She had her work cut out for her, in explaining that he was truly different from all other men she had ever known, both here and there as well. The true shocker for all of them, was when she told them that as the last of his Clan, he could have had multiple wives to help restore it, but that he had stayed true to her, and had told her that he would rather help her rebuild her own than to worry about his.

Sighing, she struggled with the next part, talking about being a Jinchuriki, basically having an animal the size and strength of Typhon sealed away in her gut, and being able to draw on its power to fight her home's enemies. Then the Goddess of the Moon talked about being pregnant and feeling the child growing within her, and counting down the days before she gave birth. The nightmares that still occasionally plagued her as she relived her death and struggles to protect her newborn infant, and the massive argument that she and Minato had had in their last moments as they'd had to seal away the Kyuubi into their newborn child.

It was silent for a time, but eventually one of her Hunters asked the one question she was hoping wouldn't cross their mind. "Milady, so when can we meet her? Are we going to bring her here to this realm?"

Grimacing in agony for a moment, she hung her head and her shoulders dropped, for she greatly feared this moment in time. "Girls, the child I had wasn't a girl, but a boy…"

 _ **Mt. Fuji, Japan**_

"Obāchan…" Naruto couldn't help but stand there blinking as he processed the new information. He found himself slowly moving towards her, assessing every little thing about her, from her raven black hair to her eyes that resembled the warm glowing of coals in a fire, until he was standing right before her. "In truth my daughter named you well, Uzumaki Naruto, as you are and always have been a Maelstrom where ever you go and whatever you do. Now come and talk to me, tell me about your life, everything that has happened to you and I do mean everything…"

The three immortal women in the clearing sighed lovingly as they watched Hestia start to repair the scars that lay on the young man's heart. Motoko smirked for a moment as a thought occurred to her. "You know, Kaguya, in a way you are like my grandma, since I saw Hagoromo as a father when I was split into the nine Bijuu…"

Both Inari and Motoko chuckled at the massive pout that the Rabbit Goddess got on her face at that comment, before they each turned to follow the grandma/grandson pair walking arm in arm. Inari stopped for a moment to look back and she motioned to one of her nine tails Kitsune and told her to follow them. The four women simply walked along and enjoyed the beauty of the day, and the even more precious sight of a family reuniting…

 _ **Six Months Later, November 2000, Olympic National Park, Washington, USA**_

The last few months had been quite eventful for the young man and his three female companions, who had all decided to take the form of vixen. Kaguya was a brilliant silver fox, Motoko was a silky black fox, and Kasumi, the Kitsune who had been chosen to become his familiar by Inari Ōkami, was a blood red fox. They sat around a campfire, the three women in vixen form and him in human form, and currently they were relaxing as he cooked their evening meal.

In his travels in this new world, he had been aided by his grandmother, Hestia, who absolutely adored him and loved it when he called her bāchan. Smiling softly to himself, he realized that not many people could have a second chance like he did to get to know family, and he relished every moment he got to spend with her. She had made sure that he had proper identification, and was an official citizen of both Japan and America; the former had had quite a bit of assistance from Inari, and they had both taught him about the different monsters that he might encounter.

Since he had left Mt. Fuji, he had enjoyed the simple things in life, traveling to see the sights, enjoying the wonders of this new realm, and trying new things. He had regularly called on his summons to visit with them and spar with them, mostly to keep in good form, but also to ensure that his remaining loved ones back home knew that he was thinking of them, and to tell them of all the things he had seen and was doing.

Every so often Hestia and Inari would stop in and visit with him, and his last visit from his grandma had been more interesting than most, as she had warned him that his mother was searching for him. Of course, the worst part was not knowing how she would react, considering the fact that her Hunters were at stake, and to be honest as hurt as he was that she might put them before him, he couldn't find it in his heart to hurt her, and thus he was surprised that she hadn't found him yet, as he hadn't been hiding.

The next morning when he woke up, he was concerned by the looks of the sky, as it was a blood red sunrise, which had never been a good thing back in the Elemental Nations, and he wasn't about the question it here either. Going through his morning routine, he calmly woke all three of the girls, and ate breakfast with them before packing up and breaking camp.

The quartet had only been traveling for a couple of hours when they heard the sounds of fighting in the distance. Perking up at the possibility of getting some exercise, he nodded to each of the three foxes, and then took off through the trees, as tree-hopping had always been a great way to setup an ambush. The three women shifted to a much larger form and followed him silently through the underbrush until they came to a large clearing.

There before them were a large number of young girls dressed in silver outfits, most no older than teenagers, and they were fighting off more than a few hellhounds, a Minotaur, and a few cyclops. The worst part of it though was that there were a couple other far worse monsters lingering in the deeper woods, waiting for the right time to strike, and from the looks of things, they were a Chimera and a Manticore.

Taking a moment to center himself, Naruto pulled on his charm necklace for his bow and then made eye contact with the nearest of his vixen, Motoko. Swiftly passing a long a message in the ANBU sign language, he calmed his breathing and focused his eyes on the Chimera, drawing the bowstring back and holding it, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Artemis had had a bad feeling this morning, nothing major, just a gut instinct that told her that something was going to happen today. They had been on her son's trail for a couple of months, and from what little she knew of him, could tell that he wasn't even trying to hide. They had been well on their way to his most recent campsite when her forward scouts tripped an ambush of hellhounds, and that was when it all went to hell in a handbasket. Luckily for her, there had been no loss of life for her side yet, but there were more than a few of her hunters that were wounded, but her attention was drawn to a loud screeching roar off to one side in the wood line. Handing out orders to her Lieutenant, she swiftly made her way through the melee, knifing her share of the monsters and turning them to gold dust.

A few moments earlier, the last Uzumaki released his bowstring, sending arrow after arrow silently on their way. Five hellhounds bit the dust in just as many seconds, before he turned his attentions to the Manticore and the Chimera. Lining up his shots, he managed to catch the smaller of the two beasts by surprise, and nailed him in the eyes with his first two shots. Unfortunately for him, this drew the attention of the Chimera to him, and his arrows missed and hit the creature's flanks. As he let his bow return to its charmed form, he drew out his mother's blades and took up a kenjutsu stance as the beast's heads drew back and roar-screeched in anger and pain. Grinning wildly as his blood was pumping; he let out a loud whoop of excitement as he dashed into attack.

The scene that Artemis stumbled onto was one that she never could have prepared for and to be honest stopped her right in her tracks. There in front of her, leaping nimbly about the clearing in what could only be chakra enhanced maneuvers was her son, and it could only be him, because her old swords wouldn't let anyone but those who were blood-related to her wield them, courtesy of the blood seals that she'd used on them. Staring at the scene before her in awe, she couldn't help the swell of pride as she watched him gracefully dodge the lion and goat heads, and leap over the snake tail only to slice it off at the base. The next move he made, as he quickly stored the blades away, only sealed the deal, as she noticed two very small flashes of light come from his palms as he did a small flip and landed palms down on the remaining two heads and then flipped into the trees. There were two further flashes of light, both as red as blood, and then two _Hiraishin_ kunai were planted into the backs of the skulls, and the beast faded away into dust.

She was stunned long enough by the sight of her son using both her own swords as well as his father's greatest technique, that she missed the warning from her girls, and turned to see a Laistrygonian Giant swinging a club at her head. The next second she was watching from the place her son had been, and was staring in horror as he took the hit that had been meant for her.

Standing there as he had just barely managed to _kawarimi_ with the woman who had been standing there staring at him, he grimaced as he took advantage of the monster's confusion to assess his wound. From the pain he was in, and the way the beast had struck him, he was fairly certain that the glancing blow that he'd been struck with had at the very least dislocated his shoulder. Maneuvering around and bracing his arm against a tree, he held his breath and twisted in just the right way to pop it back into place. All this was done with him staring down the giant, and as he rolled his shoulders and held his hand out in front of him. Without being aware of his audience, he allowed his elemental nature chakra to flow from his hands and spiral into a very familiar shape that soon turned into a rapidly rotating ball of black flames.

Her eyes wide with shock, she soon smiled in pride at her son's accomplishments, and watched as her son called the name of his attack aloud, " _ **Enton:**_ _ **Saishu**_ _ **Handan!**_ " Everyone that was watching this with the exception of three individuals, stared as he managed to _throw_ his attack at the monster, which pierced its chest and detonated, almost instantaneously turning the beast into golden dust.

Sucking in a few deep breaths, he idly turned towards the three vixen and smiled at them, "So what do you three think of my newest attack eh, Motoko, Kaguya, Kasumi?"

Clearing her throat so as to get everyone's attention, Artemis allowed herself to age until she was at least in her twenties, and then quirked an eyebrow at the young man. "My apologies, I was not aware that I was in the presence of a Goddess, and I am guessing that you are Lady Artemis, yes?"

Smirking for a moment, she nodded before speaking. "Yes Uzumaki Naruto, that is what most people who know me refer to me as, but what I would like to know is just what possessed you my son, to change places with me and take that blow like you did?"

"Well, to be honest…" was all he managed to get out before what she had called him sank in. His eyes went wide, and his breathing sped up and everything that his grandma had told him sank in. His mother had a band of girls that had all sworn off men for eternity, as she had, his mother was known to hate all males, even her brother. Surrounding him currently were a group of girls that were all dressed in silver parkas, had an aura of agelessness, and were currently staring as if he were worse than the lowest scum of the universe.

Looking at each of his vixen that were with him, he quirked an eyebrow at them for a moment before looking at his mother. "With all due respect Mother, as I wasn't truly aware of your identity until this particular moment in time, I jumped into your place for a grand total of three reasons. The first being that I was aware of somebody rushing this way to aid me, and I will not allow an ally to come to harm if I can help it, secondly is that you were unprepared for the blow and it would have damaged you a lot worse than it did me as I readied myself for it before pulling the switch. The third and final reason is because if you were knocked unconscious from that hit, I have a feeling that I would be severely injured right now from the ill intent that I am currently feeling directed towards me."

Both her eyebrows were raised as she heard his well-thought out explanation, which almost reminded her of Minato, before she smile warmly. "I'm glad to see that you didn't inherit my verbal tic, Naruto. Also I am very pleased to see that you are using my swords and your father's skills, but did you happen to inherit any talent with a bow?"

Smiling brightly enough to outshine the sun, he pulled at his charm necklace and handed her the bow. "That is my _**Tenshi no Hane**_ , I crafted it myself and have trained with it every chance I get."

Taking the bow in her hands, she examined it carefully, she could see where he had gripped it for countless hours of use, as the leather had molded to his grip. She tested the pull and found that it was equivalent to her own, and as she pulled an arrow from her quiver and fired it, she was pleased to find that it was just as accurate as her own. Smiling gently she handed the bow back to him, "It is every bit as good as mine, I am greatly impressed with your skills and it pleases me to say that I am proud to call you my son. However, there is a problem with your grandfather, Lord Zeus, and I must bring you to Mount Olympus." She scowled as she said the last bit, concerned that saving her Hunters might mean damning her son to Tartarus.

Concentrating, Naruto thought about everything that he had heard about Zeus, and was soon drawing conclusions that he hoped were wrong. "Let me guess, old thunder butt thinks that because I am so powerful, that I am a threat to him, regardless of the fact that I have no aspirations for power, no desire whatsoever to rule over anyone, and am so new to this realm that I have little to no clue what is truly going on here. I'm thinking that he wouldn't dare be seen harming a hair on your head as you are one of his beloved daughters, so the only leverage he has on you is your group of Hunters, yes? So in essence he is making you choose between the son that you barely know and have only met once, and the Hunters whom you have known for centuries?"

Closing her eyes and struggling with the tears that were fighting to fall, she nodded once, "Yes…"

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose, he growled. "Well ladies, it looks like we'll be taking a trip to Olympus after all."

As the Hunters scowled and began to draw their weapons, they were stunned by three flashes of light and three rather beautiful women appearing where the vixen had been. Kaguya was rather indignant at this point and was the first to make her point of view known. "Naruto-kun, who's to say that once you get there they have already made up their minds about you and toss you into the Underworld without a word on your part?"

Nodding her head in agreement, Motoko spoke next, "I have to agree her Naru-kun, as it wouldn't take much effort to get enough votes for him to have enough support to get his way." The two women then turned to the third to get her opinion and she simply shrugged her shoulders.

"I am certain that these two are potentially correct, but do not forget that you have allies in your corner, and the fact that most of them are quite partial to you as well is definitely in your favor." She got a very sly gleam in her eyes as she mentioned that last part and it made Naruto chuckle.

Nodding his head at their arguments, he then turned towards Artemis and bowed. "Lady Artemis, I do believe that we might as well get this over with, yes?"

Bowing her head for a moment, Artemis hoped that this would all turn out alright, or she would never be able to live with herself…

 _ **November 2000, Mt. Olympus**_

After riding in her chariot, the four of them dismounted along with his mother, and made their way through the citadel that was Olympus. Gazing at everything around them, they all too soon had arrived at the Council Chambers, and were asked to wait outside until they were called. In mere moments the doors, which had been shut, opened enough for them to enter and shrugging their shoulders, they walked through the doors and into the chamber. Upon entering the first person that they noticed was Hestia, who smiled warmly and winked at them, which they returned before continuing to scan the room. The only other people they recognized were his mother and her brother, his uncle, Apollo. It wasn't very hard for them to figure out who Zeus or Hera were, simply by the process of elimination, and the four of them bowed slightly to them, before turning to Artemis and bowing deeply to her, and then once more to Hestia.

Scowling at the perceived disrespect from a lowly demigod, Zeus spoke up, "Boy, you dare disrespect the King of Olympus? I should smite you where you stand for not showing me the respect I deserve!"

Turning to look at the women beside him, he raised an eyebrow before turning back to the Lord of the Sky. "I gave you the respect of bowing to you, knowing next to nothing about you, other than the fact that in some ways you could be considered my grandfather. I gave the other two more respect, because they are my mother and grandmother in the realm I came from, and to be honest that trumps any claim to greater respect for anyone else as far as I am concerned."

Several chuckles came from various points of the room, and though Zeus glared, he could not dispute the demigod's argument, not without looking petty and childish. Grimacing at the well-thought out argument, he continued on with why they were here. "Be that as it may demigod, you have been brought here to swear yourself to the service of Olympus or suffer the consequences. Will you swear by the Styx to serve Olympus and do as we command you?"

Looking at each other for a moment, the four of them couldn't believe the arrogance of that man, and the many different loopholes he had left in that statement that he could get screwed over by any member of the Council. What started out as giggling by one of the women, he never did find out which of them it was, turned into loud belly laughter by all four of them.

Calming his laughing fit quickly, Naruto looked to Zeus and smirked. "You must think I'm stupid, or something, trying to get me to just blindly swear my loyalty to someone I just met. Especially since there are so many different loopholes to that oath it isn't even funny, and there is no assurance that you wouldn't take advantage of my oath, not even you swearing an oath on the Styx would be assurance because you have broken many oaths instead of holding them sacred."

Continuing on as it looked like Zeus was going to argue, "Point in case, even though it wasn't on the Styx, you broke your oath of fidelity to you wife when you married her. Of course that is the first oath, on the Styx or otherwise, that I am aware of you being unable to keep. So what assurance do I have from you that the oath that I make will not be taken advantage of?"

The look on Hera's face was priceless, as she couldn't help the smug grin that crossed her face, _'By Chaos, I_ _ **like**_ _this demigod!'_ She slapped her husband upside the head when he looked like he was going to argue the point. "Then, if we allowed you to choose the wording would you swear to be loyal to Olympus?"

Frowning as he thought about the proposition, he looked around the room to observe the reactions of the Gods and Goddesses, and also tried to see if he could identify them. The first one he noticed was Poseidon, the sea motif on his throne was a giveaway, and he seemed to be enjoying the situation, as were Apollo and Hermes, or so he thought at any rate. Then there were Ares and Athena, both of whom were assessing him, in different ways he was certain. Next was Demeter and his mother, both of whom looked to be very supportive of him, and of course he couldn't forget about Hephaestus and Aphrodite, who strangely enough looked like they were all for him. That left Dionysus, who looked like he could go either way.

Coming to terms with what he had said and heard so far, he straightened his shoulders and looked to the Queen of the Gods. "Lady Hera, as long as I could choose the wording, I would swear an oath to protect and defend Olympus, I am a Shinobi, a warrior not a servant."

Leaning back in her throne, Hera couldn't help her smile, as here in front of her was a demigod who was born in wedlock, who was respectful, intelligent, as well as honorable. Even if he was distantly related to her through her sister and one of her sons, this young man was different. "I agree, and am in favor of allowing you to choose the wording of your vow, provided you come up with the wording and run it by Athena as she can be trusted to be fair and impartial in this situation."

As he took this in, he looked around to get a feel for which way everyone was leaning and so far it looked good, as the majority of them were in favor of his proposal. Zeus on the other hand had a stormy look on his face. (No pun intended) "Let us put it to a vote then, all those in favor of him swearing loyalty to Olympus and to obey our commands here and now?" Looking around, he scowled as he only saw two hands raised, Ares and Dionysus, and he sighed as he spoke again. "All those in favor of allowing him to choose his own vow?" everyone else made their desire known, and he grumbled but acquiesced to their desires. "Fine, but he has no longer than a week to do so and be present in front of the Council to swear his oath. Council Dismissed!" With that said, everyone else but Apollo, Artemis, Hestia, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Hera vanished from the chambers.

The first to approach him was Lady Hera, who smiled at him as she assumed her mortal size. "I believe that today is a first for me Nephew. A first for me in that I actually approve of a demigod who was not born outside of marriage, one who is honorable and brave, loyal and intelligent. You will do great things and go far…but I must ask when were you going to bring up your allies, as I can sense that one of the women that are with you is from outside our Pantheon?"

Chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well Aunt Hera I don't want to flaunt them so I didn't see a need to bring them up yet, and just so you know they are all from the Shinto Pantheon."

Surprised by his admission, she smiled and walked off, leaving the way clear for the others to approach him. Aphrodite and Hephaestus were next and explained their relation to him, greeted him warmly and disappeared, leaving him with his immediate family. Apollo, his uncle, seemed pretty cool, but struck him as being a lot like Killer Bee in personality; his grandma Hestia, who he absolutely adored, and he was pretty certain that he was her absolute favorite demigod/grandson.

Which left him with his mother, Artemis…and he was as unsure of just where he stood with her, as he was with where she stood with him. Standing there for a moment, he let his shoulders fall and walked over to her, "Lady Artemis…Mother, I think we need to talk, do you have a place in mind where we can talk without being bothered?"

 _ **A/N: Another chapter down! This one went a little longer than I had planned, and kinda ran away with me, especially given the way things worked out. Hestia's interference and assistance has smoothed things over to a small degree between Naruto and his mother, but things aren't going to be easy for either of them. For the sake of his Obāchan, he is trying to forgive, but sometimes the head and the heart can't come to terms with things so easily, and this is one of those times.**_

 _ **Read and review, and go check out my poll on my profile as I am closing it on March 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **.**_


End file.
